L'alphabet des OS
by SuryKat
Summary: DEFI que je me lance personnellement : écrire un OS de 500 mots max autour d'une lettre de l'alphabet. Et c'est vous qui décidez le thème et le pairing pour chaque lettre ! Venez m'aider à relever ce défi !
1. A comme abricot

Le défi : écrire un OS de 500 mots maximum autour d'un couple prédéfinis et d'un thème donné par une lettre. Ici, pour l'exemple, la lettre A comme abricots avec un petit Ginny/Luna.

A vos claviers pour choisir le couple et le thème de la lettre B ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**A comme ABRICOT**

Ginny écoutait attentivement le professeur Slughorn tandis que celui-ci détaillait à grand renfort de geste les propriétés de l'Amortencia, la potion du jour. Tout en jouant distraitement avec sa plume, elle observait les volutes de fumée s'élever du chaudron qui se trouvait sur le bureau du professeur.

**— Voyez-vous, mes jeunes amis, cette potion a la particularité de diffuser des odeurs qui sont propres à chacun. Qui voudrait venir la sentir ?**

Plusieurs mains enthousiastes se levèrent dans la classe, mais pas celle de Ginny. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle y sentirait : l'odeur de Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de son imbécile de grand-frère. Comme si elle avait besoin de se rappeler qu'elle était amoureuse de lui depuis près de six ans.

Ce fut sans compter sur le professeur Slughorn qui l'encouragea à s'approcher en même temps que les autres. Elle soupira et se leva du tabouret sur lequel elle était jusque là assise. La rouquine tira le bras de Luna en même temps, ne souhaitant pas s'y rendre seule. Et la jeune lunatique la suivit sans broncher, arborant toujours ce sourire absent qui faisait beaucoup rire Ginny.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent et inspirèrent longuement au dessus des vapeurs. Ginny reconnut en premier l'odeur de la cuisine du Terrier et cela ne la surpris pas tant que cela. Le Terrier était sa maison, son foyer, et la cuisine avait toujours été le cœur du Terrier. Puis, elle sentit l'odeur du cuir et de l'herbe. Le Quidditch. Rien de bien étonnant non plus.

Enfin, la dernière odeur fit son apparition. Elle s'attendait à sentir l'odeur de Harry, mais non. Cela sentait... l'abricot. Jamais elle n'avait trouvé que Harry sentait l'abricot. Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise, et inspira à nouveau les effluves de la potions.

Cuisine, Quidditch... Et abricot. Elle haussa finalement les épaules, peut-être Harry avait-il récemment changé de shampoing et elle n'y avait pas fait attention ? Elle retourna s'asseoir à sa table, suivi par Luna qui lui décrivait l'odeur de sa mère qu'elle avait senti dans les vapeurs.

Alors que Luna lui parlait et s'asseyait à ses côtés, Ginny sentit une odeur d'abricot s'infiltrer jusque dans ses narines. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à voix haute :

**— Tiens, ça sent l'abricot...**

Luna lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et ramena ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés sur son épaule droite avant de lui dire :

**— Tu aimes ? C'est mon nouveau shampoing enrichie à l'huile d'abricot. C'est bon contre les nargols.**

Ginny faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre langue.

* * *

_PS : Je chercher une Beta pour ma fiction La louve orgueilleuse pour ceux que cela intéressent ! _


	2. B comme braises

Bonsoir à tous !

Merci de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à ce défi ! Comme quelques personnes me l'ont demandé je vous le dis ici : vous pouvez faire ce défi comme bon vous semble, sur tous les fandoms !

Ici, sur une proposition de Zofra, je vous propose un pairing **Albus/Gellert** avec **B comme Braises**. (C'est mon premier texte sur ce couple, je ne l'avais jamais exploité!)

A vous de choisir autour de quoi sera le C !

Bonne lecture :)

PS : je cherche toujours une bêta pour ma fiction principale "La louve orgueilleuse" - mes DM sont ouverts

* * *

**B comme Braises**

Albus tourna son regard vers l'homme nu endormi à ses côtés. Son ami. Son amant.

L'âtre qui réchauffait la pièce ne contenait plus que des braises et il laisse son regard se perdre dans les morceaux de bois calcinés te rougeoyants.

Il y cherchait une réponse. Il sentait que, malgré tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre, Gellert et lui étaient en train de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Comment pouvait-on sauver ce genre de relation qui semblait pourtant vouer à l'échec ? Leurs idées commençaient à s'opposer, petit à petit...

Mais Albus n'avait jamais su dire non à Gellert, et se dresser ainsi devant lui lui semblait insurmontable. Comment pourrait-il y parvenir ?

Ses yeux se perdirent un peu plus dans les braises qui perdaient peu à peu de leurs vigueur, projetant une lumière tamisée dans la pièce sombre.

Gellert remua alors à côté de lui et marmonna :

**— Va remettre une bûche il fait froid...**

Alors Albus se leva et s'approcha du feu pour le raviver afin qu'ils puissent terminer leur nuit au chaud. Les braises laissèrent place à des flammes vacillantes.

Décidément, Albus n'avait jamais vraiment sut dire non à Gellert. Alors où se trouvait sa limite ? Jusqu'à quand soutiendrait-il son amant ? Quelles folies seraient-ils prêt à accepter par amour ?

A seulement vingt ans, il se trouvait un peu jeune pour répondre à cette question.

Pourtant, tandis qu'il rejoignait son ami sous la couverture, il se promit de toujours faire passer le bien commun avant son bonheur personnel, car après tout il savait que Gellert ferait de même, en fonction de ses propres convictions.

Albus ferma les yeux, sans voir que ses flammes vacillantes n'avaient pas tenues et avaient de nouveau laissé apparaître des braises.


	3. C comme carte

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Petit rappel du défi : écrire, pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet, un court OS de maximum 500 mots sur un couple que vous m'imposez. Vous choisissez également le thème en rapport avec la lettre. **

**Ici, sur une idée de Zofra, j'ai écris un Draco/Harry sur le thème "C comme CARTE"**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**C COMME CARTE**

Draco Malfoy n'avait pas eu une vie facile ces cinq dernières années. Malgré le fait qu'il ait été reconnu comme innocent, il avait du subir le regard d'une société qui le voyait uniquement comme un mangemort ou bien, dans le meilleur des cas, comme un fils de mangemort. On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait connus des années agréables.

En ce matin de décembre, pour noyer sa morosité en ce jour de pluie, il avait décidé de s'acheter une cargaison de chocogrenouilles. Il avait prévu de toutes les manger, sans exception, en lisant un vieux roman moldu qu'il venait d'acheter.

Une fois son achat effectué, il prit la route de son appartement et en ouvrit une sur le chemin. La petite grenouille en chocolat fit un bon ridicule avant qu'il ne l'attrape et ne lui arrache la tête d'un coup de dent.

Machinalement, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la carte de collection. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Face à lui se dandiner, visiblement mal à l'aise, un Potter miniature. Il lut rapidement le texte au dos qui présentait son vieil ennemi comme le héros de guerre qu'il était. Draco ne fut même pas jaloux, juste nostalgique.

Nostalgique de l'époque où lui et Potter pouvaient encore se chamailler dans la même cours.

Désormais, le Gryffondor avait largement évolué et fréquentait des cercles dans lesquels il n'était lui-même plus admis : ministère de la magie, hautes-sphères sorcières, politique internationale... Lui, de son côté, se contentait du Londres moldus où il était bien moins dévisagé au quotidien.

Il passa donc sa soirée à refaire le monde, tournant et retournant la carte de Potter entre ses mains. Il remarqua plusieurs détails qui faussaient la ressemblance avec l'original : les yeux n'étaient pas assez verts, il était plus grand en réalité, il n'avait jamais porté de robes de sorcier (comme celle affreuse qu'il portait sur la carte, d'un vert criard insupportable) mais plutôt des pantalons en velours et des pulls trop larges, ...

Draco fronça les sourcils, à nouveau, et décida de signaler à Potter qu'il devrait attaquer en justice celui qui le représentait sur ces cartes. Le Survivant et lui ne s'était pas adressé la parole depuis près de quatre ans, lorsqu'il avait témoigné à son procès. Pourtant, cela ne freina pas Draco.

Il attrapa sa plus belle plume, un bout de parchemin, et glissa quelques mots polis sur le papier :

_Potter,_

_Tu dois trouver bizarre que je t'écrive, et je t'avoue que moi aussi. En fait, je le fais pour te signaler quelque chose de regrettable : la personne qui te représente sur les cartes des Chocogrenouilles est un imbécile. Tu n'es pas ressemblant. _

_De plus, ils se sont trompés sur certains de tes exploits au dos. A ma connaissance, tu n'as JAMAIS tué un vampire pour défendre la communauté sorcière. _

_Cordialement,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_PS : Je ne me moque pas de toi, ce sont réellement des détails qui me chagrinent. _

Pourquoi cette lettre ? Il ne sut jamais ce qui lui était passé par la tête ce soir là. L'ennui ? Un début de sénilité du à la solitude ? Aucune idée.

Il ne sut jamais non plus ce qui était passé par la tête de Potter lorsque celui-ci avait répondu, puis qu'ils avaient commencé un bel échange épistolaire.

C'est ce qu'il raconta en riant dans son discours de mariage. Avec Potter, bien sur.

* * *

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez ! _

_Et laissez-moi une review pour me faire savoir sur quoi je devrais écris l'OS en D : "D comme ..." (N'oubliez pas de donner un pairing !)_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
